1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressed air devices and more particularly pertains to a new compressed air device for unclogging drains using pressured air which is injected into the drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compressed air devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that uses pressurized air in a simple and safe method compared to previous designs.